Canine Task Force Unit
by Whispering Thoughts
Summary: The Canine Task Force Unit usually sniffs out things such as drugs and bombs. However, this new canine sniffs out one thing in particular. Told from the dog's POV.


Title: C.T.F.U./ Man's Best Friend

Date: July 15, 2010

Summary: The Canine Task Force Unit usually sniffs out things such as drugs and bombs. However, this new canine sniffs out one thing in particular. Told from the dog's POV.

Hi, my name is Padfoot. No, not that Padfoot! Sirius Black was my namesake. You see, I'm Harry Potter's pet. I was a stray that he picked up off the streets, not more than four months old. I had one other brother. He shall remain nameless, because he traded me to the neighboring dog for a good bone. You see, I had run away from our parents a couple of months before then. I really don't recall the reason. Anyways, back to the nameless brother and the neighboring dog. The neighboring dog, known as the Riddle dog, was the neighborhood bully. He terrorized every single family on the block including the nice couple that had all of those clay pots that they had made in front of their home. He had broken every single one on an occasion. Anyway, I was sold to him. Riddle wanted me because of my size. However, he didn't realize that all those people that he terrorized were my friends, so I got away one night when he left me behind in an instant of stupidity. He thought I would stay there like a good little pet. Well I proved him wrong!

Four days I had been roaming the streets when I came across Harry Potter. Right away I could sense he was different. Instead of the hate and fear I usually felt rolling off people; this young man only had goodness and kindness in his heart. When the man spotted me going through a garbage can he immediately got down on his knees and began calling for me to come to him.

"Here doggie. Come here."

Without a second of hesitation I crossed the space and went into his arms. A tingling feeling later and we were inside a house. Later on I found out that it was his. After some food and a bath the man told me that I could stay with him if I wanted. Of course I agreed. But wait! I forget to tell you the best part. My lovely human is an animagus. Will you guess what he turns into? His animagus form looks so much like me; sometimes I have to remind myself that I'm not looking in a mirror. Those that know of my master's form say it's because he blames himself for his godfather's death. I just say he misses him and that his form is one way of having him back in his life.

Of course, my new home did not come without a price. I loved my new master without abandon. His safety was my number one concern, and of course, keeping his empty bed warm at night was top priority. His only request was that I help hunt down those that had escaped the Hogwarts grounds during the final battle. To do this he had to tell me some information.

First, he told me of muggle dogs and how they were able to track a certain scent with training. Things called drugs and bombs. I shuddered. I didn't want to go anywhere near those things. He assured me I wouldn't have to. He wanted me to track these people based on a tattoo. There's a special ingredient in the ink that the maker used. It will help you find each person wearing the tattoo. Of course I agreed to help my master. I would do anything for him.

As soon as I smelt the ingredient it immediately began to burn my nose. My master noticed and immediately took it away. It did the same thing to him when he was in his dog form to he told me. However, he couldn't go traipsing around the world as a dog looking for these people. This is where I came in.

Everywhere my master went I went. Of course some people tried to tell me that I had to stay out, and that I couldn't come into the building. However, once my master told them that I had to follow him everywhere as part of work, that and the fact that I never caused trouble, well at least in public, I was allowed to come inside with little hassle. I loved following him around. I got to see places I never had seen before, and once people realized who I belonged to I began to get all sorts of treats.

However, it was not all fun and games. I had work to do. Any time I smelt the ingredient I immediately sank to all fours and covered my nose with my two front paws. _Like that could stop the stench!_ This was my master's signal that there was someone in the room with a Dark Mark. From there he would alert the Ministry and together they would apprehend the person.

Person by person. As of today there is only one person lef…Wait, make that none. Yep, there he goes. Harry Potter, the-greatest-master-that-ever-lived.

**Author's Note: What can I say? I just had this idea, and I had to get it down. I do like it if I say so myself. Ciao!**

**P.S. Review and tell me how you like it!**


End file.
